Many types of multiple exercise devices exist. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,114 to Codina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,308 to Applegate and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907 to Zito. In each of these cases the exercise device is arranged to be supported from the top of a door, generally when the door is closed in the door frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,618; to Dudley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,453 to Plumridge and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,523 to Yang exercising devices are shown which are supported in the frame or jambs of a doorway. In these cases, there are anchors or the like fitted to the door frame and removable bars or other components that are supported from these anchors. Most of these units that are known today lack simplicity, versatility and consideration for the structural integrity of the door frames to which the devices are attached.